


Repaying the Favor

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry repays Ron after a weekend of decadence with he and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying the Favor

 

  
[Repaying the Favor](viewstory.php?sid=57) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)

 

  
Summary: Harry repays Ron after a weekend of decadence with he and Hermione.

Written for the Dungeon but can stand up alone...  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Dungeon Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  D/S, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1671 Read: 1856  
Published: 09/17/2005 Updated: 09/17/2005

 

Author's Notes:

  


 

When I'm up in the air, I'm invincible and all the cares of the world dissolve in the howling of the wind and icy feel of a cloud as I burst through it. When I've flown for almost an hour, I soar back to the ground and jumping off the broom, I stalk into the house.

He's tortured me all weekend. Made Hermione and I puddles of goo and kept me incoherent for most of the holiday. It was time to repay the favour!

I find him in the office, his file folders spread out on the floor. He's shirtless, wearing only his tattered sweatpants and one bare foot is tucked under him as he sucks on the tip of his quill. Bastard! He can make me hard without even trying!

"You're a right bastard, you know that don't you?" I growl from the doorway and in three strides, I'm towering over him, legs slightly parted with my hands on my hips.

His eyes widen as his eyebrows disappear behind the fringe over his forehead. "Excuse me?"

"You're sitting here, dressed like that, sucking on a quill and all I can think about is how good those lips feel on me. You made me a blithering idiot this past weekend," I hiss.

He smirks and cocks his head to the side. "So what are you going to do about it Potter? You keep saying you're going to make things up to me—"

I swallowed the last of his words when I straddled him and pushed him flat on his back, my tongue demanding entrance. Snapping my fingers, I pull away from him and smile ferally.

"Time to pay up," I smile holding the nipple clamps in one hand, a vibrating plug in the other. "On your knees!"

He smiles but doesn't move. Instead, he raises his arms and laces his fingers behind his head, smiling all the while.

"I love it when you're forceful," he teases.

Leaning forward, inches from his lips, I whisper. "You know, I can always summon the red pumps and transfigure your chest to grow tits for me to suckle."

"You wouldn't," he answers, the smile gone from his face.

"When have you known me to bluff, Weasley," I reply with a smile. "On. Your. Knees."

He pushes up, leaning back on his elbows and raises an eyebrow. "You should try a little tenderness, Harry."

Smiling, I slide off him and with a raised eyebrow of my own, I snap my fingers again and the red heels appear on his chest. He staggers and quickly turns kneels in front of me, head bowed.

"Afraid of a pair of shoes, Ron?" I whisper in his ear. I circle him and kneel behind him, trailing the clamp down his spine. "But I loved fucking you in those heels." I cup his arse and setting down the toys beside me, I tug his sweatpants down to his knees in one pull. "You have the perfect arse, you know that?"

He moans when I trail my tongue down his spine and spreading him with my thumbs, run my tongue up and down his cleft. "Tight," I whisper squeezing his cheeks. "Just begging to be fucked," I add dipping a dry finger inside him.

"Fuck, Harry!"

"Uh uh… it's Master to you and you are going to get a taste of your own medicine, pet." I whisper in his ear, licking the shell of his earlobe. "Would you let me fuck you wearing a skirt, I wonder?"

He nods and turns his head, "As long as I don't have to wear the heels."

"Oh but you'd be in more than just the heels," I croon picking up the nipple clamps. Even on our knees he towers over me, but I take advantage and wrapping my arms around him, I set the clamps on and smile when he groans.

"Wait," I whisper. "It gets better!"

The clamps begin to vibrate and his head drops forward, his lips slightly parted. He looks delicious! Licking my hand, I wrap it around his cock and slide down his back leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his backside. I pick up the plug, drizzle warming lubricant all over it and ease it into his tight arse as I squeeze the base of his cock.

He hisses when the plug is fully sheathed inside him and I smile as I crawl on hands and knees around him. "You should see yourself, Ron. You look like a fallen angel, on your knees."

I dip my head and wrap my lips around his cock as I snap my fingers and set the plug to slide in and out of him. The plug fucks him in time with my mouth sliding over his thick cock and when he bends forward and tries to touch me, the clamps vibrate faster. I smile around his cock and look up to see him hissing and panting. His lips moist from where his tongue's just darted to wet them and his eyes closed almost in prayer.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?"

"Harry…fuck, that's brilliant!"

"You want more?"

"More?"

I release his cock with a pop and cup his balls then kneel in front of him. I pull off one of the clamps and lick the reddened nipple then place the clamp back on before doing the same to the other.

"Oh bloody hell!" He whimpers.

Banishing my clothes, I take my weeping cock in hand and rub it against his, then gripping his cheeks, I grind into him, spreading him for the plug to go in deeper. I can feel the vibration of the clamps through the cords pressed between our bellies and I bite back a moan.

"Harry, stop… fucking teasing… already," he whimpers.

"Teasing?" I ask with a smirk.

"Are you going to be bugger me already or not? Ohhhh fuck what was that?" His eyes snap open and he finds me holding a third vibrator… against his balls.

"Is that all… you've got?" He says indignantly.

"Shut up, Ron!" I devour his cock, sucking it all the way to the base and send him images of Hermione laying spread eagle on the bed, stroking her clit and moaning his name as she works her fingers feverishly inside her dripping pussy.

"You want her pussy wrapped around you?"

"Fuck yes!"

I hollow my cheeks and suck his length in an increasing pitch, nuzzling his pubes and moaning around him when he starts to fuck my mouth in earnest. His fingers are threaded in my hair and he's babbling as he fucks my mouth.

"Such a good little cocksucker… my cocksucker… all mine…"

"You talk too much." I close my eyes and imagine a ball gag, then roll my eyes up to see one fasten itself around his mouth, stretching his mouth open for the ball to slip through.

"That's better!" I increase the pressure on his cock and trail my hands up and down his stomach, around his back, down his backside when I catch a silhouette in the corridor. Forgot to close the door… I suck and lick on his cock, narrowing my eyes to catch a glimpse of the one peeking in on our little display. When I see the swell of her belly, I smile around his cock and lick my way up to the tip, tonguing his slit before kneeling in front of him again.

"I don't want you to come," I tell him with a smile. His eyes widen and he says something around the ball gag that I dismiss completely when I snap my fingers twice and send all the toys and ball gag, sailing across the room. I wrap one arm around his waist and another around his neck to pull him down for a kiss then push him on his back and hook my arms under his thighs. He's spread open and his eyes lock on mine when I push his legs back and with all my weight on the balls of my feet, I slide the head of my weeping cock against his cleft.

"Tell me you want it," I growl. "Tell me to fuck you."

I grind my hips against him, making my cock dip into his slick hole. "Fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me now, Harry!"

He pulls his legs back for me and I slam into him. "Ohhhh fuck, you're still tight!"

"Move Harry! Fuck move already!" He grips my hips and moves me to fuck him faster and deeper. Sliding my knees under his arse, I lift him slightly and angle him to hit his prostate with every hard thrust into his tight body. Sliding my hand around the base of his cock I picture a cock ring and watch as one wraps itself around his shaft and balls.

"I told you I didn't want you to come yet," I tell him. His body glistens with the sheen of our combined sweat and I piston my hips against him. Jackhammering into him like he had done to me. Feeling the heat pool in my belly, I moan when he squeezes around me and releasing the cock ring, I shout his name.

"Come… come Ron!' I slam into him once… twice and spill deep inside him as he coats his stomach as well.

Still joined, I slowly ease his legs down and dip my head forward to lick his stomach clean, then crawl up his body and capture his lips in a deep kiss, moaning when the sensitive head, still leaking brushes against his belly.

"Did I make it up to you?" I ask with a waggle of my eyebrows.

"Fuck… that…clamps… with… oh bloody hell…"

"How about you, Mione?"

I collapse on top of him in a fit of giggles when I hear her clambering up the stairs.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=57>


End file.
